This invention relates in general to a connector assembly for connecting electric batteries. More specifically, this invention relates to a modular component used to create such a connector assembly.
Batteries are used in a variety of different types of electric equipment. It is advantageous to use standardized battery cells that have known dimensions and supply known amounts of current. Typically, a selected number of battery cells are provided for a piece of electric equipment based on factors including the power requirements of the equipment and the weight, size, and cost of the battery cells. The power requirements of the equipment can vary based on the size and function of the equipment, as well as whether the batteries are provided as a primary power source or as a secondary, or back-up, power source.
One example of electric equipment that includes batteries is an electric vehicle. An electric hybrid or all-electric vehicle typically uses batteries to store power to operate one of more drive motors, as well as other electric systems on the vehicle. The batteries in an electric vehicle are typically installed as stacks of battery cells. The number of stacks and the number of cells in each stack may vary between different vehicles based on the factors such as the power requirements of the vehicle, the operating range, and the cost of the vehicle. Typically, the cells are electrically connected in series to provide a larger voltage. This is normally done by connecting wires or busbars between positive and negative terminals of the cells. The busbars may be provided on a carrier that allows each of the busbars to be positioned correctly relative to the cell terminals prior to connecting the busbars to the cells. A different carrier will need to be provided for a different stack that includes a different number of cells. It would be advantageous to have an improved assembly to electrically connect the cells.